The Revenge Of The Freeman
by Roxius
Summary: The war is over, but Gordon Freeman is still bossed around as usual...but now he plans to get revenge. Tell me if I should continue! Contains major character deaths and insane emotionless mutes. COMPLETE!
1. Barney Calhoun

Gordon Freeman was sick and tired of being used and pushed around by everyone. Alyx, Barney, Dr. Kleiner, Dr. Vance, G-Man...everyone was too fuckin' lazy to do anything themselves! Gordon always cursed the fact he was born a emotionless mute, or else he would have been able to flip everyone off and tell them to do their own goddamn work. Unfortunately, all he could do was follow orders blindly and nearly die for it. Even worse for him, no one ever thanked him for his efforts...except for maybe the Vortigaunts, but they didn't count shit in Gordon's emerald-green eyes.

All in all, now that the Combine war was over, Gordon decided it was time to take revenge for all of his abuse...and use nothing but a crowbar...and maybe a handgun...

THIS IS...THE REVENGE OF THE FREEMAN! (DUN-DUN-DAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...)

* * *

Barney Calhoun scratched his chin and yawned as he finished watching another repeat episode of Seinfield.

'God, can't they ever show something new for a change?' the ex-rebel thought with a grimace. After the war, Barney had moved back to his home in City 17 and was now apart of the Restoration Committee, whose members dedicated their lives to rebuilding the city.

Turning off the TV, he decided to head into the kitchen and make something to eat...preferably an omelet.

Barney opened up his refrigerator and leaned in to realize there were no eggs to make an omelet. He had never made one before, to be sure, but he always wanted to try one for some strange reason.

'Meh...I don't want to have to walk all the way to the grocery store. Maybe Gordon Freeman can fetch me some eggs...and some beer too! Sure, the war is over, but he still owes me for the crowbars I gave him!' Barney thought with a smirk as he snatched his last can of beer, closed the fridge door, and headed back into the living room. But what he found there was-

"G...Gordon?"

Sure enough, the silent man himself was sitting at the couch, his back turned towards Barney.

Clutching at his chest, Barney chided, "Damn, Gordon, you scared the shit out of me! What the hell are you doing here anyway? Actually, it doesn't matter, because I have a favor I need to ask of you-"

However, the moment he touched Gordon's shoulder, the bespectacled emotionless mute collapsed to his side...and ceased to move. Barney was horrified at first, but upon closer inspection he realized it was just a rag doll disguised in the likeness of Gordon Freeman.

"What the hell-"

That was all Barney could get out before the real Gordon Freeman leaped down from the ceiling and pulled him into a headlock, holding his crowbar dangerously pressed against Barney's neck.

"Holy fuck, Gordon! Get off of me!" Barney snapped, "What the hell are you trying to do to me?"

Gordon didn't respond, so Barney took actions into his own hands; he slammed his elbow into Gordon's stomach, knocking the bespectacled psycho off balance. Barney then broke out of Gordon's grip and ran for his room; he still kept a pistol hidden under his bed just in case.

'I don't want to shoot Gordon...I still need him to buy eggs for me...but I don't think I have a choice! For some reason...he's trying to kill me!' Barney thought as he ran.

Kicking his bedroom door out of the way, Barney looked under his bed to grab his gun as quickly as possible...but it was gone.

"Shit! Where's my gun?" Barney cried out, not noticing Gordon slowly sneaking up behind him. Although Barney spun around and prepared to fight again, Gordon was too quick for him this time.

Gordon's face remained devoid of emotion as he teared the crowbar into Barney's neck, spilling blood everywhere. Barney gasped out in shock, but his life soon left him, and he fell limp. His skin soon became cold and his eyes slightly rolled to the back of his head. Blood still poured down Barney's clothes as Gordon tossed him to the side.

After cleaning himself of the blood, Gordon scratched off Barney's name on a list he had made with all the names of his future victims; the next one to die...

...was Alyx Vance.

* * *

A/N: Please tell me if I should continue this fic or not! If I do, it may be changed to M-rating for violence and gore and such in later chapters...or not.


	2. Alyx Vance and Dog

After the war, Alyx Vance went into seclusion within the mountains, trying to get over the death of her beloved father and so many people that died to stop the Combine. In essence, she was rather mentally unstable, but not the crazy-psycho kind of way...she was just really, really upset.

Gordon knew he had to be extra cautious as he drove to Alyx's small hidden home. He had taken Barney's car after disposing of the body and made sure to replace the license plate to keep anyone to realize who really owned the automobile. However, he helped himself to the extra ammo stored in the back just in case things got rough. Although Alyx was a good friend of his and had saved his life every now and then, it was HER fault he nearly got killed in the first place!

Plus, she kept saying 'Oh my god' over and over, which gave Gordon another very good reason to kill her. Suddenly, just as Alyx's hideaway came into view, the entire world...stopped. Gordon blinked a few times, confused, and watched a being materialize itself in the seat next to him. It was G-Man, who seemed to be smiling.

"You killed Mr. Calhoun...I didn't think you had it in you..." The G-Man said in his raspy voice, "And now you want to kill that Vance girl? What has driven you to such violent lengths, Mr. Freeman..."

Gordon noticed G-Man didn't elongate his "S" sounds anymore; it actually made him not sound as cool as he used to...if you could describe his earlier pattern of speech as 'cool'.

"If you keep killing, you'll just end up like the Combine. But...you don't care, do you? You were never created with emotions, Mr. Freeman...not only that, but you were born a mute. How unfortunate your life must be...so easily manipulated and controlled. You must have hated it..."

Gordon glanced at his wrist watch and wished G-Man would hurry up and get to the point so he could start killing Alyx.

"Mr. Freeman...you are different from the others. You are not nearly human...yet you are. I would like you to tell me why you want to do this, but I'm afraid that would be impossible for you. If you wish to kill the people who were your friends...your comrades...because of past actions, then I will not stand in your way. I just came to tell you that...Mr. Freeman. So...don't kill me, 'kay?"

And with that, G-Man vanished...and time resumed again.

Gordon parked the car behind a bush about a mile away, and then walked up to the front door on foot so as not to attract alot of attention. Rapping on the door gently, Gordon hide next to the door and waited patiently for Alyx to answer it. Slowly, he watched the door creak open...AND GORDON STRUCK!

However, instead of his crowbar tearing into Alyx's tan flesh, he had bonked poor Dog on the head, which did nothing since Dog was a frickin' ROBOT!

Walking out from behind Dog, Alyx Vance took one look at Gordon and exclaimed, "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD, GORDON, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Gordon sighed; it was gonna be a long day.

Once Gordon was done being given a tour of the house (where Alyx had him check out the whole area on his own to make sure it was safe; there were a few Headcrabs, but nothing too bad), he was offered some tea which Dog seemed to have secreted out of its...bottom.

"Do you...oh my god...like that new upgrade I gave Dog? Instant steaming hot green tea! Oh my god, it's good! I drink this stuff like I'm drinking beer!" Alyx explained almost immediately. Of course, Gordon wasn't thinking about tea. He was thinking about how to kill Alyx Vance without having Dog around to get in the way.

After some conversation (which was mainly Alyx yapping away while Gordon just listened & nodded every now and then), Gordon was starting to lose his patience. He had to hurry and end the girl's life before complications arise. He had to kill her before she brought up the worst possible question...

"Say, Gordon...what are you doing all the way down here anyway?"

If he could speak, Gordon would have cursed under his breath. For some reason, no one ever noticed Gordon's inability to speak, and they would always ask him questions and talk to him as if they were subtly trying to mock him or something. Stuff like that just pissed Gordon off even more.

So, with the speed of a cheetah, Gordon made his move. He smashed the crowbar first into Dog's robotic eyeball, blinding the machine and causing it to run out of the room in pain. Before Alyx could yell at him for what he did, Gordon then pulled out his pistol and fired several shots in Alyx's face, splattering blood, flesh and shards of her jaw everywhere.

Even as Alyx's body started to collapse onto the floor, Gordon continued his aggravated assault. He tore off her shirt and fired several more bullets into her breasts and neck. He then removed the poor girl's pants and underwear and jammed his crowbar up her ass, and twisted it around violently, scraping at the insides. Now it was obvious even to Gordon that Alyx Vance was dead.

With that done, Gordon ran after Dog to make sure there were no survivors. Meanwhile, G-Man was watching through a blood-stained window with a look of horror and disturbance on his normally calm face.

'Geez...what have I done? I need to stop this madman!' G-Man thought, 'But...after he kills a few more people...heh heh...'

Once both Alyx Vance's corpse and Dog were disposed of, Gordon drove back to City 17 to eliminate his next victim...

Dr. Issac Kleiner. And Lamarr, of course...

* * *

A/N: Probably not enough to make it M-Rated, huh? I only said it MIGHT get an high rating, anyway. I know the plot's kind of weird and Gordon killing all of his friends is completely out of wack, but please deal with it.


	3. Kleiner and Lamarr

Dr. Kleiner felt a sense of dangerous foreboding in his heart as he bid farewell to Judith Mossman (After the war, they started living together but no feelings beyond friendship had formed between them) and took Lamarr out on one of her daily walks through the city. For some reason, he seemed worried for Judith's safety...and his own.

'I don't really understand it myself,' the scientist thought as he pulled Lamarr away from peeing on a fire hydrant, 'But I fear that today may just be my last day alive...god, I've been taking too many pills lately, I just knew it!'

Suddenly, a certain bespectacled man drove by in a car...and fired several bullets from a pistol, all of them tearing into Lamarr's alien flesh and causing it to explode.

"WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! LAMARR!! NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Dr. Kleiner screamed, clutching his head and staring at the puddle of light-green blood that was his beloved pet only a moment ago. The car that had shot the poor Headcrab skidded to a halt, and then burst apart as Gordon Freeman flew out of the car's roof and landed in front of Dr. Kleiner, who was pissing his pants in fear.

"G-Gordon Freeman! You...you killed Lamarr!" Dr. Kleiner shouted, stating the obvious as usual.

Gordon raised his crowbar and smashed it through the poor scientist's skull, piercing his brain and killing him. As he watched Dr. Kleiner slump to the ground, Gordon was surprised by how easy that all was. Still, even though Dr. Kleiner was now dead, there was another person he had to kill before moving on to his next victim...

...he needed to find Dr. Mossman and end her life as well.

* * *

Judith Mossman was brewing some home-made tea when she heard the apartment door squeak open.

She looked over her shoulder and called, "Dr. Kleiner...is that you? What you doing back so soon? Did Lamarr attack one of the neighbor's dogs again...?"

However...there was no answer.

"...Dr. Kleiner? Isaac? Hello?"

There was no answer.

A bit confused and fearful, Judith walked over to the front door and saw Gordon Freeman standing in the doorway, dragging Dr. Kleiner's corpse behind him.

"...G-G-Gordon?"

Everything was still for a moment...and then Gordon ran at her with his crowbar and pistol ready.

Judith let out a screech and turned to run, but tripped and fell just as Gordon swung his crowbar, allowing her to narrowly dodge it.

Judith tried to push herself back up, but Gordon kicked her down and pressed his foot against her chest as he aimed his pistol at her face. All the while, Judith was sobbing uncontrollably and begging for him to leave her alone.

"G-Gordon...if this is about betraying you guys with Dr. Breen, I already told you I'm sorry! I had to do it...I had to save E-Eli! Y-You and Alyx didn't understand...but I cared for him. I loved him, do you understand? But...but I made it up to you guys, right? So...so please spare me! Please! Please! STOP IT!!" the pitiful woman shrieked.

Just as Gordon's finger tightened on the pistol's trigger, something completely unexpected happened. Something...or someone...invisible to the naked eye landed a staggering punch to Gordon's jaw, sending the former hero flying into the wall across the room.

As Gordon tried to stand up, he wiped a trickle of blood off his mouth and watched as none other than G-Man slowly materialized in front of Judith's horrified eyes. If Gordon could have spoke, he would have demanded for G-Man to tell him what he was doing here. Since he couldn't, G-Man just went on explaining anyway.

"Sorry, Mr. Freeman," he hissed, "But after Alyx Vance's unfortunate and violent death at your hands, I realized it was mistake to let you run along freely and kill whoever you please. Mr. Freeman, it hurts me deeply to say this to someone like you, especially after the bond I feel that we had formed during the war, but I must kill you now..."

Staring up at G-Man's back, Judith blushed and thought, 'I'm not sure what he's talking about, but I think it's safe to assume this guy's here to save me! Fortunately for me, he's cute too...'

Tossing his iconic briefcase to the side, G-Man slightly crouched and held out his palms, resembling a fighting style similar to Ryu and Ken of _Street Fighter _fame.

Shaking his head at the strange old man's foolishness, Gordon charged with hsi crowbar held high.

The final fight had begun:

Mysterious Businessman-Cosplayer Vs. Psychotic Emotionless Mute!

Personally, Judith was cheering for G-Man...


	4. Gordon Freeman

It is the fight to end all fights: Gordon Freeman Vs. G-Man! Whoever wins this battle will not only decide Judith Mossman's fate, but also the fate of everyone who has survived through more than the 2 main games in the Half-Life franchise! In a shocking twist of fate, Gordon is the villain here whilst G-Man is the one trying to be a hero! The battle is about to unfold, so let us begin!!

--

G-Man leaped into the air and spun his long legs around, in an attempt of a spin-kick. Gordon ducked to dodge the attack and swung his crowbar when G-Man landed back on the ground. Quick as a fox, G-Man grabbed tightly onto the crowbar just as it was in mid-swing, right before it almost tore into his face. Gordon grunted and tried to pull his crowbar back, but G-Man's hold on it was too strong.

"What can you do, Mr. Freeman, but give in?" G-Man hissed before using his free hand to land a powerful blow to Gordon's stomach. Reeling backwards, the former scientist pulled out his pistol and fired several shots at G-Man's face. G-Man smirked and swung the crowbar around wildly, somehow blocking every bullet that flew towards him. No matter how fast or how many times Gordon fired the gun, G-Man easily deflected each one. Soon, Gordon was out of bullets and he tossed the now-useless pistol to the side.

Without a word, Gordon then dashed at G-Man and started punching him again. Fists were flying like crazy, but G-Man easily dodged them all, and then slammed his palms into Gordon's chest and sent him flying backwards.

Gordon pushed himself back up and grabbed a rusty steel pipe nearby. Like with the crowbar, Gordon attempted to bash G-Man's face in, but the same results still came about.

No matter what Gordon did, G-Man was unstoppable.

Laughing, G-Man raised both his hands into the air and exclaimed, "GIVE ME...A SPIRIT BOMB!"

As if on cue, a spherical ball of energy formed over G-Man's body, slowly growing larger and larger.

"OH DEAR, IT'S A SPIRIT BOMB!" Judith cried, stating the obvious like usual.

If he could speak, Gordon would have cursed under his breath; it was just like G-Man to pull out the big guns so early into the fight!

"You have no chance; take your time!" G-Man exclaimed as he rose high into the air and now hovered over the entirety of City 7.

Gordon looked around wildly in hopes of a weapon, but there was nothing to be found. However, he did notice a gun shop, and he started to run towards it. He hoped he might be able to somehow find a weapon that could help him win this totally unfair fight.

Noticing this, G-Man focused a large spectrum of energy into a junk pile near Gordon's location, and the junk formed together to create a mechanical dragon of sorts.

"DESTROY GORDON FREEMAN!" G-Man ordered the robotic beast before going back to powering the Spirit Bomb.

The mecha-dragon let out a mighty roar and attempted to chomp on the emotionless mute, but Gordon wasn't going to die easily; with impressive athletic skills, Gordon leaped onto the dragon's head just as it tried to bite down on him, and he ran up the dragon's back and hen flipped through the air...and landed right in front of the gun shop.

G-Man cursed under his breath, having not expected Gordon to have such amazing physical abilities.

Dashing into the small shop, Gordon punched the man at the counter in the face and then scavenged around for anything useful. After a minute, Gordon came out of the store carrying the dismembered head of the store employee and a giant wavegun over his shoulder.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET A FRICKIN' WAVE GUN?" G-Man exclaimed in surprise.

Gordon didn't say anything (obviously) as he tossed the bleeding head aside and aimed the barrel of the wavegun directly at G-Man's face.

'Dammit! I have no choice!' G-Man thought, 'I have to use the Spirit Bomb now!'

"Why so serious?" Judith asked, obliviously carefree.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! DIE, GORDON FREEMAN!"

Swinging both his arms forward, G-Man sent the Spirit Bomb hurtling towards Gordon.

Never willing to give up, Gordon fired the wavegun, but the Spirit Bomb just absorbed the particle beams and it grew even larger.

Now, in this single moment, Gordon finally spoke:

"Oh, fuck."

Does it hit?

Does it miss?

Does that evil, psychotic emotionless mute somehow survive?

The answer is...OF COURSE IT HITS! HE WAS BLOWN TO FREAKIN' SMITHEREENS!

After the smoke cleared, all that was left of poor deranged Gordon Freeman was a huge puddle of blood and a bunch of charred body parts. Wiping off some sweat from his face, G-Man floated back down to the ground and grinned that he did a job well done.

"Yay, you won! You're my hero!" Judith cried, and she pulled G-Man into a powerful embrace.

Blushing a bit, he then said, "So...uh...wanna go get some smoothies?"

"Sure! I love smoothies!"

And so, the two lovebirds walked off hand in hand, neither of them noticing the slight twitch in Gordon Freeman's right hand...


End file.
